UEFA Champions League 2016-17 qualifying phase and play-off round
The 2016–17 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase and play-off round began on 28 June and ended on 24 August 2016. A total of 56 teams competed in the qualifying phase and play-off round to decide 10 of the 32 places in the group stage of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition was as follows (all draws were held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Format In the qualifying phase and play-off round, each tie was played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scored more goals on aggregate over the two legs advanced to the next round. If the aggregate score was level, the away goals rule would be applied, i.e., the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals were also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time would be played, divided into two fifteen-minutes halves. The away goals rule would be again applied after extra time, i.e., if there were goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score was still level, the visiting team advanced by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals were scored during extra time, the tie would be decided by penalty shoot-out. In the draws for each round, teams were seeded based on their UEFA club coefficients at the beginning of the season, with the teams divided into seeded and unseeded pots. A seeded team was drawn against an unseeded team, with the order of legs in each tie decided by draw. Due to the limited time between matches, the draws for the second and third qualifying rounds took place before the results of the previous round were known. For these draws (or in any cases where the result of a tie in the previous round was not known at the time of the draw), the seeding was carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie advanced to this round, which means if the team with the lower coefficient was to advance, it simply took the seeding of its defeated opponent. Prior to the draws, UEFA may form "groups" in accordance with the principles set by the Club Competitions Committee, but they are purely for convenience of the draw and for ensuring that teams from the same association are not drawn against each other, and do not resemble any real groupings in the sense of the competition. Teams There were two routes which the teams were separated into during qualifying: *'Champions Route', which included all domestic champions which do not qualify directly for the group stage. *'League Route' (also called the Non-champions Path or the Best-placed Path), which included all domestic non-champions which did not qualify directly for the group stage. A total of 56 teams (41 in Champions Route, 15 in League Route) were involved in the qualifying phase and play-off round. The 10 winners of the play-off round (5 in Champions Route, 5 in League Route) advanced to the group stage to join the 22 teams which enter in the group stage. The 15 losers of the third qualifying round entered the Europa League play-off round, and the 10 losers of the play-off round enter the Europa League group stage. Below are the participating teams (with their 2016 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their starting rounds. | | | |} ;Notes First qualifying round Seeding A total of eight teams played in the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 20 June 2016. Summary The first legs were played on 28 June, and the second legs were played on 5 and 6 July 2016. |} Matches |time=18:00 |team1=Flora Tallinn |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lincoln Red Imps |goals1=Alliku Sappinen |goals2=J. Chipolina |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=886 |referee=Rob Harvey (Republic of Ireland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Lincoln Red Imps |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Flora Tallinn |goals1=J. Chipolina Calderón |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=1,020 |referee=Alain Durieux (Luxembourg) }} Lincoln Red Imps won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=The New Saints |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Tre Penne |goals1=Quigley Mullan |goals2=Fraternali |stadium=Park Hall, Oswestry |attendance=712 |referee=Trustin Farrugia Cann (Malta) }} |time=20:30 |team1=Tre Penne |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= The New Saints |goals1= |goals2=Quigley Edwards Draper |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=743 |referee=Lorenc Jemini (Albania) }} The New Saints won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Valletta |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= B36 Tórshavn |goals1=Falcone |goals2= |stadium=Hibernians Stadium, Paola |attendance=1,151 |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} |time=19:00 |team1=B36 Tórshavn |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Valletta |goals1=Thorleifsson Agnarsson |goals2=Falcone |stadium=Gundadalur, Tórshavn |attendance=850 |referee=Roomer Tarajev (Estonia) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Valletta won on away goals. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=FC Santa Coloma |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Alashkert |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=600 |referee=Alex Troleis (Faroe Islands) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Alashkert |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= FC Santa Coloma |goals1=V. Minasyan Gyozalyan Artur Yedigaryan |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=2,100 |referee=Alexandr Aliyev (Kazakhstan) }} Alashkert won 3–0 on aggregate. Second qualifying round Seeding A total of 34 teams played in the second qualifying round: 30 teams which entered in this round, and the four winners of the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 20 June 2016. ;Notes Summary The first legs were played on 12 and 13 July, and the second legs were played on 19 and 20 July 2016. |Ferencváros|HUN|1–1|1–1 }} |} Matches |time=19:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= F91 Dudelange |goals1=Almeida |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=18,600 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} |time=18:00 |team1=F91 Dudelange |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=N'Diaye |goals2=Reynaldo |stadium=Stade Jos Nosbaum, Dudelange |attendance=891 |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} Qarabağ won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:50 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Sheriff Tiraspol |goals1=Ogu Barda Radi |goals2=Ivančić Brezovec |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,939 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sheriff Tiraspol |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sheriff Stadium, Tiraspol |attendance=8,184 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} Hapoel Be'er Sheva won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Olimpija Ljubljana |score=3–4 |report=Report |team2= Trenčín |goals1=Velikonja Zajc Eleke |goals2=Lawrence Kalu Janga Holúbek |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=5,950 |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} |time=20:15 |team1=Trenčín |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Olimpija Ljubljana |goals1=Janga Bero |goals2=Kelhar Eleke Klinar |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina] |attendance=3,750 |referee=João Capela (Portugal) }} 6–6 on aggregate. Trenčín won on away goals. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Liepāja |goals1=Soriano |goals2= |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=6,917 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Liepāja |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1= |goals2=Berisha Bernardo |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Liepāja |attendance=3,633 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) }} Red Bull Salzburg won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Vardar |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Hambardzumyan |goals2=Mijušković Rog |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=17,000 |referee=Bobby Madley (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Vardar |goals1=Pjaca Machado |goals2=Velkovski |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=10,142 |referee=Sergey Ivanov (Russia) }} Dinamo Zagreb won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=The New Saints |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Park Hall, Oswestry |attendance=1,056 |referee=Hugo Miguel (Portugal) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= The New Saints |goals1=Alexandrou Sotiriou De Vincenti |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=10,548 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} APOEL won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=18:30 |team1=Zrinjski Mostar |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Katanec |goals2=Nikolić |stadium=Stadion pod Bijelim Brijegom, Mostar |attendance=5,500 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zrinjski Mostar |goals1=Nikolić |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=12,784 |referee=Nicolas Rainville (France) }} Legia Warsaw won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:30 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Mladost Podgorica |goals1=Moți Lukoki |goals2= |stadium=Ludogorets Arena, Razgrad |attendance=6,000 |referee=Sergey Lapochkin (Russia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Mladost Podgorica |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1= |goals2=Lukoki Wanderson |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=4,300 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} Ludogorets Razgrad won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Dinamo Tbilisi |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Alashkert |goals1=Kiteishvili Kvilitaia |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=11,769 |referee=Sebastian Colțescu (Romania) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Alashkert |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Tbilisi |goals1=Gyozalyan |goals2=Jigauri |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=4,600 |referee=Mohammed Al-Hakim (Sweden) }} Dinamo Tbilisi won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:15 |team1=Žalgiris Vilnius |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance=4,100 |referee=Vlado Glođović (Serbia) }} |time=16:00 |team1=Astana |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Žalgiris Vilnius |goals1=Aničić |goals2=Elivelto |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=18,449 |referee=Sandro Schäfer (Switzerland) }} Astana won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Partizani Tirana |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=Fili |goals2=Böde |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=1,700 |referee=Benoît Millot (France) }} |time=19:30 |team1=Ferencváros |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Partizani Tirana |goals1=Gera |goals2=Hüsing |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=8,752 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) |penalties1=Gera Šesták Nagy Ramírez |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2= Hoxha Vila Trashi Ekuban }} 2–2 on aggregate. Partizani Tirana won 3–1 on penalties. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=BATE Borisov |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= SJK |goals1=Kendysh Rodionov |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=9,247 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=SJK |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Ngueukam Riski |goals2=Karnitsky Ríos |stadium=OmaSP Stadion, Seinäjoki |attendance=5,817 |referee=Bastian Dankert (Germany) }} BATE Borisov won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Valletta |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Red Star Belgrade |goals1=Falcone |goals2=Katai Sikimić |stadium=Hibernians Stadium, Paola |attendance=1,098 |referee=Alexander Harkam (Austria) }} |time=20:30 |team1=Red Star Belgrade |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Valletta |goals1=Donald Katai |goals2=Caruana |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=31,112 |referee=Tore Hansen (Norway) }} Red Star Belgrade won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:15 |team1=Rosenborg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= IFK Norrköping |goals1=Eyjólfsson Helland De Lanlay |goals2=Andersson |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=11,595 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} |time=19:15 |team1=IFK Norrköping |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Andersson Nyman |goals2=Gytkjær De Lanlay |stadium=Nya Parken, Norrköping |attendance=10,372 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} Rosenborg won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dundalk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1=McMillan |goals2=Lennon |stadium=Oriel Park, Dundalk |attendance=3,111 |referee=Nikola Popov (Bulgaria) }} |time=21:15 |team1=FH |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Hewson K. F. Finnbogason |goals2=McMillan |stadium=Kaplakriki, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=1,850 |referee=Paolo Valeri (Italy) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Dundalk won on away goals. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Lincoln Red Imps |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=L. Casciaro |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=1,632 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Lincoln Red Imps |goals1=Lustig Griffiths Roberts |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=55,632 |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} Celtic won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Crusaders |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1= |goals2=Santander Cornelius Falk |stadium=Seaview, Belfast |attendance=2,069 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} |time=19:15 |team1=Copenhagen |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= Crusaders |goals1=Pavlović Mitchell Cornelius Falk Greguš |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=6,924 |referee=Ante Vučemilović-Šimunović (Croatia) }} Copenhagen won 9–0 on aggregate. Third qualifying round Seeding The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League play-off round. A total of 30 teams played in the third qualifying round: *'Champions Route': three teams which enter in this round, and the 17 winners of the second qualifying round. *'League Route': ten teams which enter in this round. The draw for the third qualifying round was held on 15 July 2016. ;Notes Summary The first legs were played on 26 and 27 July, and the second legs were played on 2 and 3 August 2016. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route }} |- !colspan=6|League Route }} |} Matches |time=19:15 |team1=Rosenborg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Gytkjær Skjelvik |goals2=Efrem |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=13,281 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Gianniotas Vander De Vincenti |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=15,559 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} APOEL won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Tbilisi |goals1=Soudani Ćorić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=10,258 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Dinamo Tbilisi |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1= |goals2=Rog |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=21,510 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} Dinamo Zagreb won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Olympiacos |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=20,531 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |time=20:00 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Tzedek |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,500 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} Hapoel Be'er Sheva won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=16:00 |team1=Astana |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Logvinenko |goals2=Griffiths |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=29,000 |referee=Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1=Griffiths Dembélé |goals2=Ibraimi |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=52,952 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} Celtic won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Trenčín |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Nikolić |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina |attendance=5,866 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Trenčín |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=21,850 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} Legia Warsaw won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:15 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,269 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |time=18:30 |team1=Qarabağ |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Muarem |goals2=Krmenčík |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=30,792 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Viktoria Plzeň won on away goals. ---- |time=19:30 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Teixeira |goals2=Delaney |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=2,381 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=19:45 |team1=Copenhagen |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Cornelius Santander |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=16,853 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} Copenhagen won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=BATE Borisov |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Gordeichuk |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=11,321 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} |time=21:00 |team1=Dundalk |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=McMillan Benson |goals2= |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=4,645 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} Dundalk won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Red Star Belgrade |goals1=Cafu Keșerü |goals2=Katai Kanga |stadium=Ludogorets Arena, Razgrad |attendance=7,759 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} |time=20:30 |team1=Red Star Belgrade |score=2–4 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Donald Ibáñez |goals2=Cafu Wanderson |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=50,223 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} Ludogorets Razgrad won 6–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:15 |team1=Partizani Tirana |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1= |goals2=Soriano |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=4,000 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=20:30 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Partizani Tirana |goals1=Soriano Wanderson |goals2= |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=7,853 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} Red Bull Salzburg won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Ajax |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Dolberg |goals2=Djalma |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=45,640 |referee=Javier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=20:30 |team1=PAOK |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Athanasiadis |goals2=Klaassen |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=24,930 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} Ajax won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Šural |goals2=Stanciu |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=13,257 |referee=Daniel Siebert (Germany) }} |time=19:45 |team1=Steaua București |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Stanciu |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=37,127 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} Steaua București won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1=Bernard Seleznyov |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=7,477 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=20:15 |team1=Young Boys |score=2–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Kubo |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=9,365 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) |penalties1=Hoarau Kubo Hadergjonaj Rochat Gajić |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Srna Fred Rakitskiy Marlos }} 2–2 on aggregate. Young Boys won 4–2 on penalties. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Rostov |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Ezatolahi Poloz |goals2=Hanni Tielemans |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=14,770 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Anderlecht |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1= |goals2=Noboa Azmoun |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=19,464 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} Rostov won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Emenike |goals2=Falcao |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=12,223 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Germain Falcao |goals2=Emenike |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=8,403 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} Monaco won 4–3 on aggregate. Play-off round Seeding The play-off round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections enter the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League group stage. A total of 20 teams played in the play-off round: *'Champions Route:' the ten Champions Route winners of the third qualifying round. *'League Route:' five teams which entered in this round, and the five League Route winners of the third qualifying round. The draw for the play-off round was held on 5 August 2016. ;Notes Summary The first legs were played on 16 and 17 August, and the second legs were played on 23 and 24 August 2016. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route }} |- !colspan=6|League Route |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Moți Misidjan |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=11,812 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Ďuriš Matějů |goals2=Misidjan Keșerü |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,312 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} Ludogorets Razgrad won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=Rogić Griffiths Dembélé Brown |goals2=Maranhão Melikson |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=52,659 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Sahar Hoban |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,383 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} Celtic won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Copenhagen |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Pavlović |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=20,519 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 |team1=APOEL |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Sotiriou |goals2=Santander |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=17,310 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Copenhagen won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dundalk |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Nikolić Prijović |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=30,417 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Kucharczyk |goals2=Benson |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=29,066 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} Legia Warsaw won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Rog |goals2=Lazaro |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=13,784 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Lazaro |goals2=Fernandes Soudani |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=23,451 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} Dinamo Zagreb won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Steaua București |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1= |goals2=Silva Agüero Nolito |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=45,327 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Delph |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=40,064 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} Manchester City won 6–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Silva |goals2=Felipe |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=46,310 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Roma |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Felipe Layún Corona |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=39,866 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Porto won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Ajax |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Klaassen |goals2=Noboa |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=51,463 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Rostov |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Azmoun Yerokhin Noboa Poloz |goals2=Klaassen |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=15,320 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Rostov won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Young Boys |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Sulejmani |goals2=Raffael Hahn Rochat |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=30,224 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1=Hazard Raffael |goals2=Ravet |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=43,302 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} Borussia Mönchengladbach won 9–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Pato |goals2=Fabinho Silva |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=19,516 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Fabinho |goals2= |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=8,750 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} Monaco won 3–1 on aggregate. Top goalscorers There have been 239 goals scored in 92 matches in the qualifying phase and play-off round, for an average of goals per match. External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *1